<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不留长试试吗 by hxr1117</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605059">不留长试试吗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxr1117/pseuds/hxr1117'>hxr1117</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Hinata Shouyou/Female Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxr1117/pseuds/hxr1117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>影日双性转</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>不留长试试吗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“影山，你的头发长得好快啊，又快到肩膀了。”日向的手伸进影山的头发里，一下一下给她梳顺。她很喜欢影山的头发，和她不好好梳就到处支棱的发质不一样，影山的是软软的，不用护发素也不会打结，也不会翘，她甚至没看到过分叉。<br/>
至她认识影山以来，她就没见过影山把头发留的很长过，往往前一天刚过耳后，后一天就会去修剪。这次是她第一次没有那么着急去理发店，也不知道是因为假期还只是……<br/>
“那我过两天去剪。”影山坐在地毯上看排球录像，心不在焉地说。<br/>
“不试试留长嘛？我就没见过你长头发的样子。”<br/>
“不要，好麻烦。”影山想也没想就拒绝了。<br/>
“就留到肩膀嘛，也不用留很长。”<br/>
“不要，麻烦。”她顿了一下，“而且高中女排不给留头发。我姐因为这个就没继续打排球了。”<br/>
“这样吗？！”日向惊呼，扯着自己两侧的辫子，“那我岂不是打不了排球了？”<br/>
影山没回话，过了一会儿才开口，“要是你实在舍不得头发，可以不打。”<br/>
“才不要！如果必须要剪，那我也没办法了。”日向伏低生子趴在影山头上，用指腹揉着影山凉凉的耳垂，“我还以为你会拿着剪刀逼我剪掉呢。”<br/>
影山咂嘴，“怎么可能！这是你自己选的，关我什么事。”<br/>
“如果我不跟你打排球，谁能忍受你的臭脾气呢。”<br/>
“滚。”影山毫不留情推开稳稳当当趴在自己头上的日向，扑了上去，掀开她的短袖把手伸进去挠她痒痒，“你才是吧！技术那么差，除了我谁愿意给你托球啊！”<br/>
日向笑得眼泪都出来了，也使不上劲推开对她上下其手的人，“我超受欢迎的好……别……好痒……呃哈哈哈……“<br/>
影山当然知道日向有多受欢迎，她只要往人群里一站，没人能忽略她，笑起来的时候更是。有时候一些想法会钻进影山的脑子，能不能让日向看着她一个就够了，当然下一刻她就会甩甩头扔掉这些想法。日向是她能排得上号的朋友，她一点也不想失去这个连头发丝都闪闪发亮的小个子。<br/>
“日向翔阳，你说过要跟我一起站在场上的。”影山停下了挠痒痒的手，乖乖把日向被掀起来的衣服扯好，微眯杏眼瘪着嘴盯着日向。<br/>
“哟，这是在撒娇嘛？”日向握住影山要收回去的手，大拇指指腹摩擦着影山的手心，笑着看回去，“放心啦，姐姐当然说话算话！”<br/>
影山闹了个大红脸，撇开头却没把手抽回来，“切，你是谁姐姐。”</p><p>“我给你扎头发。很快的。”日向也没等影山统一，就翻到影山背后，摘下手腕上的橡皮筋，三两下给影山扎了一个半丸子头，连同刘海也扎进去了，挑了几根碎发留在额前。“你快去照镜子看看！我手艺超棒的！”<br/>
影山翻了翻白眼，满身写着不情愿，拿来放在床头柜的镜子。<br/>
“怎么样怎么样！”日向凑过来，下巴搁在影山颈窝里。<br/>
“……还行。”其实真的还可以，但影山绝对不会告诉日向，告诉她她绝对会翘起尾巴。影山一般很少把刘海掀开，除了天气太热的时候会用用头箍，得亏她不容易晒黑，不然早就上下分层了。<br/>
“那我开学前再剪好了。”如果允许，也不是不可以留长试试，影山看着镜子里的她和日向，心想。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>